<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comoros by Rosey_Peach</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607039">Comoros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach'>Rosey_Peach</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Around The World [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comoros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s1">
      <b>Moroni</b>
    </span>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">David stared out to the horizon from their private balcony but couldn’t see the amazing view in front of him, he wondered (not for the first time) how he had landed here, in a beautiful African resort, on the island of Comoros, a place many people only dared dream about. Was he selfish to not feel anything but happiness? Then he gingerly felt his cheekbone and the pain shot through him, no, he had <em>every</em> right to not feel happy right now.</p><p class="p1">His boyfriend, Sebastien, had suggested they take a trip, just them, to <em>reconnect </em>and David had more than happily obliged but they had a hellish journey, the first leg from New York to London had been uneventful, boring as hell but nothing had happened. Then the trip from London to Antananarivo had been ridiculously long (with a quick refuel in Paris) and the final leg, in a tiny plane to Moroni had also been quiet and that is when David realised the full extent of their problems, they had nothing to talk about, even when they were sat in a metal tube for over 24 hours; bar the odd phrase and general conversation, they did not discuss a single important thing!</p><p class="p1">David touched his bruise again, hidden behind a layer of foundation, it would only make Sebastien more angry if he witnessed he had hurt him and David wanted to savour this holiday, certain it would be their last.</p><p class="p1">“Morning, I’m going for a swim, care to join me?” Sebastien raised his eyebrow as he asked and slapped David’s ass for good measure with his towel. David noted that a good night’s sleep had returned Sebastien to his normal, albeit arrogant self and David smirked, grabbing his swim trunks and following his boyfriend inside to get changed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>